In general, a wheel loader is constituted by a working unit as a means for a work including a bucket and a boom and a driving device and a driver of the wheel loader directly operates the driving device and the working unit to perform a principal work of the wheel loader.
In this case, the principal work of the wheel loader represents a work of performing an excavation work in a worksite and thereafter, moving the excavated load to a place where the load is stacked.
The driver operates the driving device to move the wheel loader to the vicinity of the load in order to perform the wheel loader work and operates the working unit in a loadable pattern (return to dig). Thereafter, the driver operates the driving device to move forward to load the load into the bucket and operates the working unit in a pattern (Max Crowd) capable of moving the load and thereafter, operates the driving device to move backward and separates the driving device from the load. In addition, the driver operates the driving device to move to the vicinity of a place to which the load will be stacked and operates the working unit to separate the load from the wheel loader.
In recent years, there is a trend that a technology of estimating a subsequent working state by judging a current working state and performing an automatic operation in the estimated working state has been developed in order to provide convenience in which the driver can conveniently operate an industrial vehicle such as a wheel loader or an excavator when operating the industrial vehicle.
As a result, there is required the technology for estimating the working state and performing the automatic operation in the estimated working state in order to provide convenience to a driver even when the driver operates the wheel loader.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.